The Aristotrolls (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's twelfth movie spoof of The Aristotrolls. Cast *Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Duchess *Rut (from Hugo the Troll) as Marie *Rit (from Hugo the Troll) as Berlioz *Rat (from Hugo the Troll) as Toulouse *Blue (from Blue's Clues) as Frou-Frou *Bridget (from The Swan Princess) as Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie *Bluto (from Popeye) as Edgar *Maurice (from Beauty and the Beast) as Georges Hautecourt *Gonzo (from The Muppets) as Roquefort *Tony Toponi (from An American Tail) as Napoleon *Fievel Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Lafayette *Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) as Thomas O'Malley *Toodles Galore and Sylvia (from Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes) as Abigial and Amelia *Danny (from 101 Dalmatians) as Uncle Waldo *Scat Cat - Tom (from Tom and Jerry) *Peppo - Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) *Hit Cat - Baloo (from The Jungle Book) *Billy Boss - Bagheera (from The Jungle Book) *Shun Gon - Boots the Monkey (from Dora the Explorer) *Milkman - Victor Quartermaine (from Wallace and Gromit) *and more (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav https://www.mediafire.com/folder/sb1xyeiksyids/Cinesound_2#j1zxnjt1uu1g5 *Steam train 3.wav *Steam train 2.wav *Steam train 1.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *3 clash good.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *2 clash 5.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *2 clash 4.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall02.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *Spin 6.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 3.wav *4 clash good.wav *Hum 4.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *repeat-1.wav *concuss5.wav *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *repeat1.wav *concuss1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forceprotect02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 *saberonquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 *saberoffquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *LSbody02.wav *LSbody03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 *saberhitwall3.mp3 *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav https://www.mediafire.com/folder/sb1xyeiksyids/Cinesound_2#j1zxnjt1uu1g5 http://www.gamefront.com/files/files/6081174/better_saber_sounds.zip https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M better_saber_sounds.zip (KOTOR I) *cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav *cb_ls_powerup (1).wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_01.wav Gallery Screenshot 2016-01-25 19.19.06.png|Hugolina as Duchess (Credit Goes To Hugo Games) Rat, Rit, and Rut..png|Rat, Rit, and Rut as Toulouse, Berlioz, and Marie Blue-s-Big-Musical-screenshot-blues-clues-34387040-320-240.png|Blue as Frou-Frou Briget_2.png|Bridget as Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie Bluto.jpg|Bluto as Edgar Maurice BATB.jpg|Maurice as Georges Hautecourt Gonzo.png|The Great Gonzo as Roquefort Tony Toponi in An American Tail.jpg|Tony Toponi as Napoleon Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Lafayette Screenshot 2016-01-25 19.09.48.png|Hugo as Thomas O' Malley (Credit Goes To Christian MJ) Sylvia and Toodles Galore..png|Toodles Galore and Sylvia as Abigial and Amelia Danny2.jpg|Danny as Uncle Waldo Voice Cast (English) *Hugolina - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Rut - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Rit - Microsoft Mike (+10 and +4.000) *Rat - Microsoft Sam (+10 and +4.000) *Blue - Microsoft Mary (+10 and +4.000) *Bridget - Radar Overseer Beulah *Bluto - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Maurice - Radar Overseer Guy *Gonzo - Radar Overseer Scotty *Tony Toponi - Microsoft Mike *Fievel Mousekewitz - Radar Overseer Hank (+10) *Hugo - Radar Overseer Hank *Toodles Galore and Sylvia - Microsoft Mary and Radar Overseer Beulah *Danny - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) - Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) *Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) - Radar Overseer Hank (+10) *Baloo (from The Jungle Book) - Radar Overseer Guy *Bagheera (from The Jungle Book) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Boots the Monkey (from Dora the Explorer) - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Victor Quartermaine (from Wallace and Gromit) - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 Voice Cast (Spanish) *Hugolina - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Rut - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Rit - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10 and +4.000) *Rat - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10 and +4.000) *Blue - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10 and +4.000) *Bridget - Francisca Loquendo V1 *Bluto - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Maurice - Juan Loquendo V1 *Gonzo - Diego Loquendo V1 *Tony Toponi - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Fievel Mousekewitz - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Hugo - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Toodles Galore and Sylvia - Francisca Loquendo V1 and Esperanza Loquendo V1 *Danny (from 101 Dalmatians) - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Baloo (from The Jungle Book) - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Bagheera (from The Jungle Book) - Juan Loquendo V1 *Boots the Monkey (from Dora the Explorer) - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Victor Quartermaine (from Wallace and Gromit) - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 Scenes *The Aristotrolls (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1. (English) *The Aristotrolls (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2. (English) *The Aristotrolls (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3. (English) *The Aristotrolls (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4. (Spanish) *The Aristotrolls (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5. (Spanish) *The Aristotrolls (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6. (English) *The Aristotrolls (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7. (Francais) *The Aristotrolls (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8. (Francais) *The Aristotrolls (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9. (English) *The Aristotrolls (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10. (English) *The Aristotrolls (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 11. (Spanish) *The Aristotrolls (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 12. (Spanish) *The Aristotrolls (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 13. (Spanish) *The Aristotrolls (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 14. (English) Soundtrack *Fun and Fancy Free (only half of it plays in the intro and the other half plays when Hugo comes in) *The Harbour Theme (Seasom 3) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when the truck travels along and when the kids enter the mansion) *Backyard (Rugrats: Search For Reptar) (plays when Maurice arrives) *Darth Vader's Theme (Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back) (plays when Maurice and Bluto are in the elevator and each time Bluto gets a plan) *Symphony No. 40 - Molto allegro (plays when Maurice enters and when Maurice and Bridget are dancing) *Incident On Aisle 7 (Vegetable) (Rugrats: Search For Reptar) (plays when Maurice and Bridget have a chat) *Flying Keys (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Video Game Soundtrack) (plays when Bluto prepares the meals) *Happy Hogwarts (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Video Game Soundtrack) (plays when Hugolina, the kids, and The Great Gonzo have their meals) *All I Have To Do Is Dream - Everly Brothers (The Very Best of the Everly Brothers) (plays when Hugolina, the kids, and The Great Gonzo fall asleep) *Snide's HQ - Donkey Kong 64 (plays when Bluto takes off) *Alone in the Darkness (Rayman 1) (plays each time Tony and Fievel wake up and hear a strange noise approaching) *Grunty Challenge - Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts (plays when Tony and Fievel pursue and battle with Bluto) *Dark Hogwarts (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Video Game Soundtrack) (plays when Hugolina and the kids are lost, when Bridget goes to find them, and when The Great Gonzo goes to find Hugolina and the kids) *Thomas's Branchline Theme (Season 1) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Hugo, Hugolina, and the kids introduce themselves, when Hugo, Hugolina, and the kids get on the truck, and when the truck drives along) *Pyscho Spider (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Hugo surprises a lorry driver and when Bluto kidnaps Hugolina and the kids) *Henry's Sad Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when The Great Gonzo meets up with Blue) *Meanwhile, The Pirates' Prison Ship (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Bluto enters to give Blue her orders and leaves to get back his things) *The Runaway (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Hugo, Hugolina, and the kids escape the lorry and when Bluto escapes) *Prelude - Guardian in the Sky (Grolem 13) (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Hugo, Hugolina, and the kids have a chat after escaping the milk man, when Hugo, Hugolina, and the kids go across a high railroad tressle, and when Bluto tries to take the kids away) *The Celestial Slide (Reprise) (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when a speeding train approaches and when Hugo saves Rut from drowning) *The Door is Open! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Hugo has saved Rut and when Hugo and his friends defeat Bluto) *We Are Family - Sister Sledge (plays when Sylvia and Toodles Galore come in and take the trolls to see Uncle Danny) *Eat at Joe's (Rayman 1) (plays when Hugo, Hugolina, the kids, Sylvia, Toodles Galore, and Danny meet and go to a hotel) *Never Wake A Sleeping Scorpion (Rayman 1) (plays when Bluto goes out to find his things, leaving The Great Gonzo behind) *King of the Teensies (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Hugo, Hugolina, and the kids arrive at a hotel and meet Tom Cat and his gang) *When You're In Love With A Beautiful Woman - Dr. Hook (plays when the people start dancing at the hotel) *Emily's Theme (Season 7) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Hugo and Hugolina have a chat and with the kids watching) *Morning (Edvard Grieg) (plays when Hugo, Hugolina, and the kids arrive back home) *LEGO Star Wars Music - Discovery on Kamino (Action, Inside, from Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones) (plays when Hugo and his friends fight Bluto) *Betilla the Fairy (Rayman 1) (plays when Hugo, Hugolina, and the kids take their photo taken and go to a party) *Cheeky Holiday - Cheeky Girls (plays at a party and the end of the movie) *Running in the 90s (plays at the end credits) What Happens If More Lightsaber Sound Effects Are Added? *ltsaberhit08.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *LSwall04.wav (mixed with LSWall01.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *ltsaberbodyhit02.wav (mixed with ltsaberbodyhit01.wav and LSwall01.wav) *lasrhit5.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav, lasrhit2.wav, lasrhit3.wav, and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit09.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit10.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit11.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit13.wav (mixed with lasrhit01.wav and ltsaberhit03.wav) *ltsaberhit16.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit05.wav) *ltsaberhit17.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit18.wav (mixed with lasrhit4.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit19.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav, and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit20.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit21.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit07.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav, and ltsaberhit05.wav) *lasrhit6.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and lasrhit1.wav) *ltsaberhit22.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit23.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit24.wav (mixed with LSwall01.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit25.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit26.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit27.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit28.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *ltsaberswing09.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit28.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberswing10.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing11.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing03.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing12.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing05.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing13.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing04.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing14.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing01.wav at (+3.000)) *ltsaberbodyhit03.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberbodyhit01.wav) *lasrhit8.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit29.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *LSwall06.wav (mixed with LSwall01.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *lasrhit9.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav in slow motion) *ltsaberhit30.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit01.wav) *ltsaberhit31.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberon02.wav (mixed with ltsaberoff01.wav in reverse) *ltsaberoff02.wav (mixed with ltsaberon01.wav in reverse) *sabrout2.wav (mixed with sabroff1.wav at reverse) *SaberOff.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse) *SaberOn01.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav at (-1.000)) *SaberOn02.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav at (-3.000)) *SaberOff01.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse at (-1.000)) *SaberOff02.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse at (-3.000)) *lightsaber_05.wav (mixed with lightsaber_01.wav at reverse) *cb_ls_powerup_01.wav (mixed with cb_ls_powerdown.wav (1) in reverse) *cb_ls_powerdown_01.wav (mixed with cb_ls_powerup.wav (1) in reverse) *LSwall07.wav (mixed with LSwall02.wav and Part 3 of 2 clash CK.wav) Trivia *Bluto the friendly butler, driving a lorry, with Bridget, Hugolina, a mother troll, and her three troll children, Rut, Rit, and Rat aboard on board, and Blue the dog riding on the back, comes to a halt at a mansion throughout the entire movie. *As night falls, Bluto hops into a motorcar hauling a wagon and three coaches and a caravan, and drives away, with a basket, carrying Hugolina and her kids inside the caravan, and as he goes toward a level crossing, a passing train, with George Stephenson, an L.M.S. Black 5 4-6-0 engine No. 44767, that is hauling eleven passenger cars, gets closer to him, and nearly crashes through him as he manages to drive safely across throughout the entire movie. *As a lorry driver, driving a lorry around the corner, sees Hugo block their way, he stops in front of Hugo, who jumps out of the way, and lets the mother troll and the kids get on board. As the lorry moves, Rut gets caught on a noose of a mail hanger and says 'Help me!' until Hugo jumps up and saves her and throws her onto the lorry and hops on as well throughout the entire movie. *We arrive at a farm where Tony Toponi, a brown mouse, lies down underneath a haystack, with a bit of yolk in his mouth, until he hears Bluto coming, and wakes up his best buddy, Fievel Mousekewitz, who comes out of some hay throughout the entire movie. *When Fievel protests that he and Tony have already gone off to bite six tires today, such as four motorcars, a bicycle, and a scooter, the two mice puruse Bluto and leave him to drive away, leaving Hugolina and the kids alone throughout the entire movie. *Bluto, delivering food to Blue's house, finds that he has accidently lost his hat and cape and umbrella, so he decides to go back and get them throughout the entire movie. *Fievel and Tony pick up their two lightsabers, and since Fievel carries two, one being orange and the other being black, Tony carries two, one being blue and one being white throughout the entire movie. Since Fievel's two lightsabers will carry the saberonquick.mp3, SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, saberoffquick.mp3, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects, Tony's two lightsabers will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, cb_ls_powerup.wav (1), sabrhum.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberoff.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown.wav (1) sound effects throughout the entire movie. *When a lorry driver, driving the lorry, see the heroes, they stop and send Hugo flying on top of him and causing him to flee in fright with Hugolina and the kids and leaving the lorry driver to throw things at them throughout the entire movie. *As our heroes go onto a bridge and play train, a speeding train, hauled by Flying Scotsman, an L.N.E.R. A3 class 4-6-2 engine No. 4472, hauling fourteen coaches, such as a chocolate and colored coach, twelve blue and white coaches, and an orange coach, comes toward them. Luckily, our heroes manage to duck beneath the train, except for Rut, who slips and falls down into the river and ends up saying "Help! Save me!" throughout the entire movie. *When Bluto manages to get his hat and umbrella back, he drives off and leaves Fievel and Tony in the hay throughout the entire movie. *Hugo will pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Tom will pick up a dark blue lightsaber, that will have the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, saberhum1.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Jerry will pick up two lightsabers, such as a blue one and a yellow one, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberhum5.wav, sabroff1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Baloo will pick up two lightsabers, such as a black lightsaber and white lightsaber, that will have the lightsaber_01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bagheera will pick up two lightsabers, such as a blue lightsaber and an orange lightsaber, that will have saberon.mp3, saberonquick.mp3, saberhum4.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberoff.mp3, and saberoffquick.mp3 sound effects. *Boots the Monkey will pick up a double-bladed saber staff, that will be yellow and white, with one end being yellow, and the other end being white, and will have the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bluto will have four lightsabers, that will have the enemy_saber_on.mp3, lightsaber_01.wav, SaberOn.wav, and cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 4.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav, sabroff1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects. When Bluto grows two more arms, he will grab all four of his lightsabers, because his first lightsaber will be blue, and since his two other lightsabers will be green, his red lightsaber will be red. The final battle begins, and when Hugo slashes one of Bluto's hands off, one of Bluto's green lightsabers falls out of Bluto's hand, and lands into Hugo's hand when he grabs it, and battles Bluto, who only has three lightsabers, before Tom, Jerry, Baloo, Bagheera, and Boots activate their lightsabers and rush in to help out throughout the entire movie. *Hugolina will be wearing a gold, jeweled collar studded with diamonds around her neck, and a yellow hairband to tie her back for a ponytail throughout the entire movie. *Rut will be wearing a pink bowtie around her neck and a pink bowtie on her head throughout the entire movie. *Rit will be wearing a red tie around his neck throughout the entire movie. *Rat will be wearing a blue bowtie around his neck throughout the entire movie. *Hugo will be wearing a red neckerchief around his neck throughout the entire movie. *Tom Cat will be wearing a red collar with a nametag to display his name, a tophat, and a green movie throughout the entire movie. *Jerry will be wearing a red bowtie and a hat throughout the entire movie. *Baloo will be wearing a brown hairstyle, glasses, and a white collar with black bowtie throughout the entire movie. *Bagheera will be wearing sunglasses over his head throughout the entire movie. *Boots will be wearing a red neckerchief throughout the entire movie. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoof Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs